majisukafandomcom-20200213-history
Center
Center is a minor character in Majisuka Gakuen and a primary character in Majisuka Gakuen 2. She is portrayed by Matsui Jurina. Appearance and Personality Center is a second-year student like her only friend Nezumi and they are all along attempt to be in the top of the Majisuka Gakuen. She knows her strength and she isn´t afraid of fight anyone. However, Center is often too dependent on others, and she hates to be alone. In Majisuka Gakuen 2, she shows great attention to Nezumi, always protecting her and take care for her, like fighting with the Yabakune students when Nezumi was in troubles, she all along come to save her. Even when Nezumi is only using her to achieve her goals, Center does not care what happens to her in order not to lose her friend. Center has medium-length black hair. She wears an open beige cardigan sweater over her Majisuka Gakuen uniform. History Center´s life was seen often via flashbacks during the series. In her childhood, Center saw her father mistreat her mother in front of her. One of the memories she frequently recalls is her father hitting her mother with a glass bottle, while Center tries desperately to shield her. Circumstantially her mother moves away, leaving Center with her father. Another memory that Center recalls is running after her mother's car as she left, begging her mother not to leave her alone. This made Center emotionally dependent on others in later life, as is demonstrated when she protects Nezumi despite all costs so as not to "lose her". Another effect of this was the immense hatred that she had towards her father, even telling Nezumi she wanted to kill him. When Center sees a metallic object, this causes a flashback as she remembers being attacked by a large group of female students from an unknown yankee school. She was stabbed in the stomach by one of the girls, with a switch blade. Center has a scar on her torso from this encounter. Center met Nezumi during her first days at Majisuka Gakuen, when she threw a paper airplane which landed at Center's feet. The plane was made from an article about Nezumi's father, a corrupt politician. Realising that they both hate their fathers, the two created an alliance. Majisuka Gakuen In the first season, Center only appears in some encounters with Maeda Atsuko. As Maeda sits outside, reading her nursing book, Centers is on a bench near to her. Maeda looks over to Center´s side, but she seems to have disappeared. During the final moments of the last episode, Maeda in sitting outside on the same place where she encountered Center earlier. When she looks over at her, Center stands up and walks over to Maeda. Center tries to punch her in the face, but Maeda stops the fist. After issuing a challenge to Maeda, Center walks away and is joined by Nezumi. While her identity remains unrevealed, it is clear that she has made an alliance with Nezumi and intends to take over Majisuka Gakuen. Majisuka Gakuen 2 In season 2, Center climbs the stairs of Rappapa, to challenge them and fight the president. She kicks down the door to the clubhouse. Team Hormone, who are guarding the headquarters, mock her dramatic entrance. Center proceeds to beat them up, but is interrupted by the arrival of the new Queens. Center announces that she is here to take their "center position". Maeda enters from the opposite door, and Center immediately challenges her to a one-on-one. However, Maeda reveals that only the vice-president. She points out the Rappapa's new leader, Otabe. Center tries to fight her, but Otabe is stronger than she seems from first glance. It is only then that Center finally leaves the clubroom. To overthrow the new Rappapa, she and Nezumi gather Majisuka Gakuen yankees together, forming a group called "Tsu No Ji Rengou" to overthrow the hierachy of the school. The "Tsu Union" marches on the Rappapa headquarters. However, their rally is interrupted by the sudden appearance of Gekikara. Center begins to fight Gekikara, but their confrontation is halted by the revelation that Yabakune has been attacking Majisuka Gakuen's students. Later Center approaches Gekikara to finish their one-on-one. Gekikara declines, saying that Oshima Yuko taught her that there must be a reason to fight, or the battle was pointless whether you won or lost the confrontation. This contradicts what Nezumi tells her about fighting, that people only do it because they like to fight. Nezumi is beaten up by Yabakune, and Center is anxious to get revenge for the injuries they inflicted on her friend. When Center is cornered by several Yabakune students, she beats them in retaliation. It is shown soon after that Nezumi is manipulating Center, as her injuries are more minor than she showed them to be. After Center does this, she confesses that she loves Nezumi, who doesn't seem to know how to react to this heart-felt admission. After Gekikara is stabbed, Center is very upset by the attack. This is partly because she herself was stabbed in the stomach during a yankee fight, a fact which was revealed in an earlier episode. She even goes to the hospital to visit Gekikara, and meets Otabe on the way. Otabe seems to know that Center was also stabbed in the stomach. In episode 7, Center stands behind Nezumi on the school rooftop. Nezumi doesn't notice her at first because of the music playing in her earbuds. When she turns around, Center ask her "aren't you hiding something from me?" Nezumi denies it, but Center confronts her directly about hearing a rumour that Nezumi is visiting the Yabakune school. She replies that it is only to visit Shibuya, because she wants to do something about Yabakune, before dealing with Rappapa. Center ask if it was to make a reconciliation between the schools. Nezumi says it will not easy to do so, because of the attack on Gekikara and Shibuya's deep grudge against Maeda. Center said that she, not Shibuya, will have a one-to-one with Maeda. Nezumi tells her that if once peace returns to Majijo, then it will be her turn to fight. When Nezumi claims that she "needs" Center, the latter asks if she can trust in her. Nezumi, laughing, asks why she doesn´t trust in what a friend says, and Center apologizes. Then Center says that what others say about them is irrelevant, and that Nezumi is her friend. In a moment, while praying in a temple she meets Choukoku. Center identifies herself as being from the "Tsu Union", and that she will put a stop to the war that Yabakune is waging on Majisuka Gakuen. Suddenly Choukoku ask if Center has someone who "needs her". With a smile, Center answers that does have a friend. Telling her that she should never betray her friend, Choukoku gives Center a pair of boxing gloves. Center goes to Rappapa and ask the Team Hormone where Otabe is. They said to her that she was called by Yabakune, but went out to look for Maeda instead. Since Center considers Otabe a pacifist, she decides to go in Otabe's place. She prepares for the fight by putting on the boxing gloves given to her by Choukoku. When she steps out to meet her opponent, she is stunned to see that it was Choukoku that Yabakune sent to fight Otabe. Center is furious at the betrayal. Even though Choukoku is reluctant to fight, the battle proceeds. Though Choukoku gets the upper hand at first, she halts the assualt and begins to cry, unable to contain her emotions any longer. When Center hesitates to strike, Choukoku calls her an amateur, saying that someone like Center can't get to the top. When it seems as though the fight is over and Center has won, Choukoku suddenly gets up and grabs Center by the neck. Center lifts her, throwing Choukoku over her head and ending the fight. When Center gets back on her feet, Choukoku says "I'm glad you decided to put gloves on for me". However, Center later throws away the gloves, as though trying to get rid of the weakness she showed by hesitating during the fight. Otabe later tries to convince Center to fight beside Rappapa. Although Center doesn't give a specific response, but Nezumi overhears their exchange and become a bit "jealous". Center have too much dependence to Nezumi, and in the episode 11 Center ask her why she did all alone and tell her that meddle in the affairs of others is what the friends do. Nezumi become angry for what Center said and started hitting her and shouting that she wasn´t her friend and she always betray her too but then Center hug her and asked to Nezumi to not leave her alone and to not say that she hate her, then Nezumi started reacts in a more human way than she usually seemed. In the last episode, after the Majijo beated the Yabakune, Maeda Atsuko gives to Nezumi and Center the leadership of Rappapa before being arrested for the police. Gallery s640x480.jpg Center023.png Vlcsnap-2012-03-20-23h56m13s3.png Majisuka gakuen 2 ep 7(3).jpg Majisuka-gakuen-2-ep-01-005793.jpg Tumblr m2yo92MEvp1rru4hro1 500.jpg tumblr_llgwp1A5ls1qgoq78o1_500.jpg vlcsnap-258015.png 20110721204815275.jpg majisuka-gakuen-2-ep-01-003609.jpg majisuka-gakuen-2-ep-01-007140.jpg majisuka-gakuen-2-ep-01-008959.jpg majisuka-gakuen-2-ep-01-009040.jpg majisuka-gakuen-2-ep-01-036032.jpg majisuka-gakuen-2-ep-01-059142.jpg majisuka-gakuen-2-ep-01-059810.jpg majisuka-gakuen-2-ep-02-010425.jpg majisuka-gakuen-2-ep-02-014902.jpg majisuka-gakuen-2-ep-02-025138.jpg majisuka-gakuen-2-ep-02-026650.jpg majisuka-gakuen-2-ep-02-029293.jpg majisuka-gakuen-2-ep-02-029420.jpg majisuka-gakuen-2-ep-02-029800.jpg majisuka-gakuen-2-ep-02-042443.jpg majisuka-gakuen-2-ep-02-042898.jpg 110429-majisuka-gakuen-2-ep03-041658.jpg 110429-majisuka-gakuen-2-ep03-042053.jpg 110429-majisuka-gakuen-2-ep03-046848.jpg 110429-majisuka-gakuen-2-ep03-047379.jpg majisuka-gakuen-2-ep04-mp4_snapshot_07-07_2011-05-14_18-50-04.png 110429-majisuka-gakuen-2-ep03-012729.jpg 110429-majisuka-gakuen-2-ep03-042313.jpg 110429-majisuka-gakuen-2-ep03-042573.jpg majisuka-gakuen-2-ep04-mp4_snapshot_13-31_2011-05-14_19-08-22.png majisuka-gakuen-ep-06-ts_snapshot_12-32_2011-05-14_17-29-06.jpg majisuka-gakuen-ep-06-ts_snapshot_12-28_2011-05-14_17-28-28.jpg Category:Characters